


Rightful Queen

by krissywrites_stuff



Series: Merlin Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mind Control, Unrequited Love, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff
Summary: Morgana has always just wanted Gwen to be on her side.
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815628
Kudos: 3





	Rightful Queen

Morgana looked at Gwen, hating that she had to be under her control to even be here in Morgana’s presence, and not running for Arthur and his knights. Gwen had a smile on her face, but Morgana was not fooled that it was real, she didn’t even try anymore. She pretended she didn’t care, but the hurt crept into the few weak spots she still had.

It doesn’t matter what Gwen says or does, even marrying Arthur and taking Morgana’s rightful place as queen, Morgana has always just wanted Gwen to be on her side. She wants Gwen to choose to be on her side. She wants what they had in the days where Morgana didn’t know about her magic, and Gwen was always on her side. She wanted her to stay, even if the spells were gone.

Morgana watches Gwen leave carefully, knowing Gwen would be safe with the protection Morgana made sure she had. One day, Morgana would understand the feeling trying to grab hold of her heart. She would never admit until her dying day, though, that she loved Guinevere, the rightful queen of Camelot (but only when she ruled by Morgana’s side).


End file.
